1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to mobile robots, and in particular, to the localization of mobile robots.
2. Description of the Related Art
By choosing appropriate sensors, computing hardware, algorithms, and a process for setup, a mobile robot can be installed for autonomous navigation in almost any indoor space [1].
The question from a consumer perspective then becomes, how cheap can a system be designed, and how simple can the setup process be made. In the context of autonomous floor cleaning, the hardware costs should be as small as possible (within a few tens of dollars) and the setup should be minimal, e.g. the often suggested approach of first fully mapping an environment for the purpose of localization afterwards [2] will not be acceptable to many end consumers.
In this respect, approaches using vision or small laser range finders have become very successful within the last few years. Samsung's Hauzen is one of the existing autonomous vacuum cleaners showing systematic navigation. A camera pointing towards the ceiling is used for tracking the pose of the robot [3]. The same sensor configuration is used nowadays on many other robot vacuums, including those of Yujin Robotics, Philips and LG Electronics. In addition to the up-facing camera, LG's Roboking also uses an optical sensor observing the floor surface. A different sensing technology is employed in Neato's XV-11 vacuum robot: a miniature laser range finder [4]. Navigation using that sensor has been a research topic for more than two decades [5].